Proper Good-Bye
by xRandomOtakux
Summary: Spain is used to Romano pushing him way, but he still cares about him. Setting off an a rather long voyage, he didn't tell Romano, since he thought the young nation wouldn't care. Oh, how wrong he was. Fluffy Spain& Chibiromano


Spain was leaving for a yearlong voyage, he was used to it of course, but this was the first time he would be apart from his little tomato for so long. Spending the last of his days with Romano was enough, even if the young nation didn't want him too.

'_Idiot Spain, go away!' Romano yelled as he sat coloring on the floor of the living room. Spain was currently sitting beside him, looking over to see the picture that Romano was currently painting of a tree._

'_Que? But Roma~ I want to spend some time with you~'_

'_Well, you're bothering me, and I can't finish this with you staring over me.' He mumbled, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance._

'_Ah! Sorry, Sorry~' he chuckled as Romano went back to coloring some clouds. 'Hey, you know, you draw pretty good Roma.'_

'_My name is Romano, and no I don't. '_

'_Hm? Yes you do. That tree looks so realistic, I could almost smell the bark on it~' Romano stopped and turned to look up at his caretaker. Hazel eyes meeting with forest green ones. _

'_You're stupid.' He got up, gathering his things before running off to find another quite place to finish his 'masterpiece'_

_Antonio had sat there, looking at the spot the younger nation had been previously sitting. 'I'll miss that the most…it's as much affection I'll ever get out of him…'_

Oh, how wrong he was. That morning he had gotten out of bed before the first rays of the sun peeked through the storm clouds that had gathered that night, as too not disturb the small sleeping figure beside him. Placing a soft kiss to the auburn hair of the still sleeping Romano, he left without another word.

It was when his men were doing the last preparations for the ship to depart when he heard it. The soft cries of a small voice.

"Spain! Spain, wait!" turning , his eyes widened in shock when he saw a red faced Romano, still in his night gown, barefoot running toward him.

"R-roma…"

"Wait-"stumbling over a rock and landing face first onto the wooden dock. "Romano!" worried that his charge had hurt himself; Spain ran over and kneeled beside him.

The small child sat up slowly, his tear stained cheeks and running nose made Spain's heart break.

"You bastard….you were about to leave without saying good bye…." The Italian sniffled.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Shining hazel eyes looked up, a blush on his chubby cheeks as small hic ups racked his body.

"….and a small kiss isn't a good farewell either…" he was taken aback. He had actually been awake.

"I-I'm sorry Romano…I thought you wouldn't care weather I left or not, so I didn't tell you." This only caused the crying nation to weep even more.

"You're a bastard! A useless, douche bag of a boss!" tackling Spain into a hug, his small arms wrapping around the middle of his torso. "…of course I would care…"

A small smile grazed his lips, wrapping his arms around Romano to hold him close, as well as try to calm him down. They stayed that way for a while, Spain's men still bustling around to finish when a cry echoed around them.

"Todos a bordo!"*

Pulling away to look down at the final calm Italian, he smiled, wiping his tears. "Don't cry any more Roma. I promise I'll be back." Small hands rubbed at still tired eyes. "Will you be a good boy for Ms. Belgium?"

"S-si…" came the reply in a whisper.

"Jefe!"* Spain turned to face his ship, all his men abord and ready to go.

"Uno momento!" he shouted back before turning his attention to the Italian nation once again. " I'll bring you gifts from my journey, and when I get back, we can have a siesta together, si?" Romano nodded, before reaching into his nightgown pocket, pulling out a carefully folded piece of paper.

"Here" Spain took it gently, giving him a confused look. "J-just don't open it until you set sail, ok bastard." He laughed at that.

"Si, si ok. " Romano hugged him once more before standing up. "Go on, I'm sure Belgium has noticed and worried."

"Shut up bastard." Turning and running back in the direction he had come from. Spain didn't move from his spot until Romano was out of view. Getting up and turning to face his ship.

"Listo para navegar!" climbing aboard the ship as his men pushed off from the harbor. As promise, he opened the folded piece of paper, cracking another grin when he saw that it was the drawing Romano had been working on with the tree. He had added more though, under the tree was a drawing of Antonio who was sitting down and beside him was a drawing of Romano, watching over the tomato garden back home. Folding it, and placing it in his breast pocket as he went to work.

XxXxXxXxXx

Romano stood looking out his bedroom window, which had the perfect view of the harbor. Sure he never slept there at times, but whenever Spain would leave, he would stand there and just watch as his ship pulled away from the harbor.

He was used to the weekly or monthly trips away, but this was for a whole year. The Italian turned to leave his room when Belgium saw him walking across the hallway.

"Oh, Romano? Why are you awake this early?"

"Spain left, so I saw him off." He spoke in a monotone voice before heading into the Spaniards room.

Belgium just smiled and continued on. She had gotten used to Romano's habit of waking up early when Spain was leaving, going to his window and watching until he departed, then heading to the sunny nations room to finish his slumber. Thought she remembered that Spain hadn't told Romano about this specific voyage.

Jumping on the large bed of his caretaker, and crawling over to the middle before grabbing the pillow Spain had used that night, hugging it tightly to his chest. "Be safe Espanga…"

Spanish translations

'_Todos a bordo!'=_ All aboard

'_Jefe!'=_ Boss


End file.
